Cravate
by GredW
Summary: SLASH - Ecrit pour l'atelier de la Lanterne : Percy sait bien que son histoire avec Penelope touche à sa fin, surtout qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui lui plaît beaucoup même s'il est sûr que rien n'arrivera entre eux... Et, caché dans sa poche... PW/OW


**Titre :** Cravate  
**Pairing :** Oliver Wood/Percy Weasley (mention de Percy Weasley/Penelope Deauclaire)  
**Rating :** G  
**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi  
**Note de l'auteur :** Mon premier écrit positif sur Percy -que je n'aimais pas beaucoup avant de découvrir les merveilleuses traductions/fics de Benebu. J'ai un petit faible pour ce pairing maintenant !  
Ecrit pour un atelier de la Lanterne Fringante, sur le thème "cravate".

* * *

Percy fronça les sourcils. Son tour de garde prenait fin mais il n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la pièce réservée aux Préfets. Il savait que Penelope l'y attendait pour avoir une énième conversation. "Comment sauver son couple", vingtième édition. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois et demi qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner autour du pot. Tous deux savaient que la rupture était imminente, et si Percy était prêt à l'accepter, Penny avait plus de mal. Elle semblait vouloir s'accrocher à quelque chose qui n'existait plus. Si, au départ, l'adolescent l'avait laissée faire, il la trouvait, au fil des jours, de plus en plus agaçante avec ses demandes de preuves d'amour et ses cadeaux. Comme si l'on pouvait reconstruire un sentiment amoureux à coup de présents et de mots doux…

Il soupira en remarquant qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant la fin de sa ronde. Il se dirigea, le cœur lourd et lentement, vers le couloir où se trouvait la pièce commune. Pour se donner du courage, il enfouit sa main gauche dans sa poche, et serra le bout de tissu qui s'y trouvait caché. Depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé sous le lit de l'autre garçon, trois semaines plus tôt, l'étoffe ne l'avait plus quitté. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il ne la lui avait pas rendue, surtout lorsque son ami l'avait cherchée pendant toute une soirée dans leur dortoir, mais il s'en servait maintenant comme d'une sorte de porte-bonheur, de grigri… ou… plutôt de doudou… Il sourit, amusé. Il n'en avait plus eu besoin depuis Monsieur Lunettes, un castor à lunettes que son père avait sauvé d'un stock de peluches moldus qui avait été enchanté. Arthur Weasley avait réussi à débarrasser la peluche du sort indésirable et l'avait donnée à l'adoption au petit Perceval qui ne l'avait plus quittée jusqu'à son entrée à Hogwarts. Depuis, il trônait dans un coin de sa chambre, poussiéreux mais pas oublié. Percy se demanda si la cravate n'irait pas avec la couleur chocolat de la peluche…

Quand, enfin, il se trouva face au portrait endormi qui ouvrait sur la pièce, il soupira. Il savait que derrière la porte, dans la salle commune, l'attendait Penny. Pour une nouvelle discussion. Elle allait lui parler pendant des heures des nouvelles méthodes qu'elle avait trouvées avec ses copines pour sauver leur couple.

Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il suivit le bras des yeux et se retrouva confronté au regard rieur qu'il connaissait si bien. Un doigt sur ses lèvres, l'autre jeune homme fit signe au Préfet-en-Chef de rester silencieux. Le gardien l'attrapa par le coude et, toujours sans un mot, le guida dans le couloir. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes, en silence, jusqu'à une porte derrière laquelle se trouvait une vieille remise. Il y avait tellement de salles dans Hogwarts que la moitié d'entre elles n'était pas utilisée. La pièce était assez grande et servait, leur semblaient-ils, à entreposer de vieilles tables de classe qui n'étaient plus utilisées.

Percy resta près de la porte tandis qu'Oliver, de plusieurs sorts, allumait les différentes torches qui se trouvaient là. Le rouquin ne dit rien pendant que le gardien continuait de s'affairer. Bientôt, il transforma une table en canapé et il s'y assit, en souriant. Percy le regardait faire, les sourcils toujours froncés. Qu'avait son ami en tête ?

« Oliver, finit-il par s'exclamer. Que fais-tu ? Et… Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs alors que l'heure du couvre-feu est passée ? »

Wood haussa les épaules.

« - Je reviens d'un entraînement de Quidditch…  
- C'est bizarre… Je suis persuadé que Harry et les jumeaux étaient encore dans la salle commune quand je suis parti pour ma ronde. Ils sont dans l'équipe, non ?  
- Disons que l'entraînement n'était pas réellement réglementaire…  
- Oliver ! » s'écria le jeune Weasley.

Le dit Oliver rit. Percy secoua la tête. Son ami savait bien qu'il n'arrivait jamais à rien lui reprocher. Il y avait quelque chose chez Wood qui l'empêchait de le sermonner ou de lui mettre une sanction. Ce charme avait toujours opéré sur lui, sans qu'Oliver ne fasse rien de spécial. S'il en profitait parfois – ne savait-il pas qu'il lui était interdit de s'entraîner tout seul, dans le noir, sur le terrain de Quidditch, pour des mesures de sécurité ?-, il faisait toujours en sorte de remercier Percy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Oliver n'oubliait jamais de lui apporter des plumes en sucre, ses friandises favorites, ou de rester avec lui à discuter de choses qui n'intéressaient que le Weasley alors que tous l'avaient déserté depuis longtemps.

Le visage de Percy s'adoucit. Oliver était réellement un bon ami. Il se détendit et plaça ses bras autour de lui. Ils étaient pourtant si différents. Lui, il était l'intello prétentieux et arrogant, à cheval sur le règlement, et que les autres élèves avaient appris à craindre et à éviter. Oliver était le sportif populaire, qui aimait bien contourner certaines règles, surtout au Quidditch, toujours très entouré. Toutes les filles de leur âge et même plus jeunes étaient folles de lui. Quant au Préfet, il n'avait que Penelope. Pourquoi vouloir la quitter alors que la jeune fille paraissait être la seule à lui trouver du charme ?

« Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ? »

La voix d'Oliver le sortit de ses pensées moroses.

« Viens t'installer près de moi. »

Percy hocha la tête et se dirigea lentement vers le sofa. Il s'y assit, près de son ami, vérifiant le plus discrètement possible que le bout de tissu qu'il cachait dans sa poche n'était pas visible.

« Y'a un souci avec Penny ? »

Percy leva la tête vers son ami et se sentit fléchir. D'un coup, il eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer. Quelle petite nature il faisait ! Il n'allait pas sangloter pour si peu ! Et surtout pas dans les bras du si populaire joueur de Quidditch de l'école… Il ravala la boule dans sa gorge qui le gênait et hocha la tête. Une main un peu maladroite lui tapota l'épaule.

« J'suis désolé, Perce… Si tu veux en parler… »

Le Préfet haussa les épaules. Que dire ?

Il sentit le regard d'Oliver sur lui, et put constater la gravité et l'inquiétude qui s'y reflétaient. Il n'avait jamais vu l'autre garçon aussi sérieux, à part lorsqu'il mettait en place des techniques pointues au Quidditch. Il se souvint des fois où le gardien avait essayé de les lui expliquer. Les conversations étaient toujours ponctuées par des fous rires. Percy sourit à ce souvenir. Automatiquement, Oliver lui répondit. D'un coup, toute la tension, que l'évocation de sa petite amie avait provoquée, avait disparu.

Oliver l'écouta, sans l'interrompre, puis lui apporta des conseils. Bientôt la conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets comme leurs projets pour l'année suivante.

Les heures passaient mais Percy ne le voyait pas. Pour la première fois dans toute sa vie scolaire, il n'avait pas respecté l'heure du couvre-feu et il s'en fichait. Il accepterait de prendre une retenue après une si merveilleuse soirée…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla, groggy et courbaturé. Il ouvrit les yeux et, bien qu'il ne portât pas ses lunettes, il sut qu'il n'était pas dans son lit.

« Bonjour », murmura une voix près de lui.

Percy sursauta. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

« Tiens, tes lunettes. »

Il les posa prestement sur son nez et se tourna vers son mystérieux interlocuteur. Le sourire de l'autre adolescent était aussi lumineux que ceux qu'il lui avait lancés durant la soirée. Il n'avait donc rien rêvé !

« Il semblerait qu'on se soit endormis ici, tous les deux. Il est sept heures passées, on a encore le temps de rentrer au dortoir pour changer de vêtements.  
- T-Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? » croassa Percy.

Il vit quelque chose qui n'était pourtant pas habituel chez Wood, le gardien rougit.

« - Un… hum… Un petit moment déjà. Tu… Tu dormais paisiblement alors je-je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je suis dé…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Quoi ? »

Percy ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dû poser la question mais il sentait que c'était important. Le rougissement d'Oliver s'accentua.

« Je… je ne crois pas que ça… ça t'intéresse. J'ai même peur que… que ça te dégoûte. En fait… tu… »

Le reste de la phrase fut perdu dans un marmonnement incompréhensible pour le Préfet.

« - Je quoi ? »

Il crut un moment que le gardien n'allait plus rien dire. Ce dernier se leva et mit de la distance entre eux. Finalement, plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait, Oliver se lança :

« - Tu me plais ! Beaucoup… beaucoup trop, même… Et pas… pas comme un copain… j'comprendrai si tu ne veux plus me parler, je…  
- Oliver ! » s'écria Percy, abasourdi.

Il se leva à son tour et toucha le coude de Wood pour que celui-ci se retourne.

« Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas réellement de bon goût…  
- Non, non, Percy. Je… Tu… je t'aime bien… beaucoup… enfin…  
- Moi aussi ! »

Le rouquin avait presque crié et, sous le regard d'Oliver, il rougit. Wood sourit d'un coup. Il semblait aussi heureux que s'il portait la coupe de Quidditch.

« - C'est vrai ? »

Percy hocha la tête. Il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte qu'ils venaient tous deux de se déclarer qu'Oliver entourait sa taille de ses bras et l'embrassait. Le baiser d'abord maladroit et plutôt brouillon devint plus sage. Oliver posa un bisou sur le front de son nouveau petit ami et soupira d'aise.

« Tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! A chaque fois que je te voyais avec elle…  
- Y'a plus rien, Oliver. Elle et moi, c'est qu'une question d'une bonne discussion pour que ce soit terminé.  
- D'accord. »

À nouveau, le gardien couvrit la bouche du Préfet de la sienne et le baiser enivra Percy plus vite qu'un verre de Firewhisky. Il sentit les mains d'Oliver se balader sur son corps et son esprit ne s'alarma que lorsqu'il perçut l'étoffe être sortie de sa poche. Ils se détachèrent rapidement alors que Weasley essayait de récupérer son trésor.

« Ma cravate ! » s'exclama Oliver, en notant les tous petits O et W brodés dessus par un sort expert de sa mère.

Percy rougit encore plus, mais le rire heureux d'Oliver lui fit plaisir.

« Si tu veux la garder, ça me va… Tiens, j'ai même une idée. »

D'un coup de main rapide, il détacha celle si bien nouée de Percy, puis passa la sienne autour du cou de son petit ami.

« Je garde la tienne et tu auras la mienne. Personne ne le verra mais on le saura tous les deux… »

Percy ne répondit pas, se contentant d'embrasser l'autre adolescent. Il se sentait bien plus heureux que la veille au soir.

Ils ne sortirent de la remise qu'une demi-heure après, en retard pour le petit-déjeuner. Ils prirent tout de même le temps de revenir dans leur dortoir pour changer de vêtements. Chacun se regardant dans un miroir, ils se souriaient tout en attachant leur cravate, d'un nœud bien serré pour Percy mais plus lâche pour Oliver.

Percy sourit. Monsieur Lunettes ne profiterait pas de cette cravate mais, elle continuerait à être son nouveau doudou. Il sentit un baiser rapide posé sur sa tempe et émit un petit gloussement qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir sortir de sa bouche.

Il suivit rapidement Oliver. Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter Penelope mais, cela ne l'angoissait plus car, ce soir, après sa ronde, dans leur nouveau lieu à eux, il retrouverait Oliver…


End file.
